


unrested

by taruchis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, he misses his boyfriend, this is mostly just about chikage, tsumugi is just mentioned alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taruchis/pseuds/taruchis
Summary: It's hard to sleep without his partner beside him, especially when it's been days or weeks since he's last seen him.Now he suffers through restless nights until he finishes his work.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	unrested

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing an actual fic for a3! don't be too harsh pls i have brainrot

How long has it been since he had slept with the one he loves and cares for? 

How much longer will he be able to hold up until this separation completely breaks him apart?

Chikage had stayed up all night as of recently, and not because of his workload, but because it hasn't been the same without his partner beside him. There wasn't any conflict between the two. If anything, Chikage was obligated to head out on his usual "business trips".

This time, it took longer than he expected.

He would've been sleeping well, but without the warmth and comfort of his partner, it's near impossible for Chikage to have a good night's rest. His nightmares kept ruining his sleep. Constantly waking up in panic and fear in the dead of night. He'd usually expect to see Tsumugi next to him, being there to comfort him from a horrible dream. But once realization hits him, his heart would sink in despair.

And so his nights would continue to be the same. Either he'd be laying on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling of his hotel room, or he'd be clacking away at his laptop and hoping he'd be able to work the night away, instead of sleeping, until the next morning. As much as he would enjoy some rest, he's scared of falling asleep. He's scared that he would have another dream about his past, about his guilt. And he knows why he's still having these ongoing nightmares. He wishes for them to stop, but he hasn't accepted the truth. He has to, at some point. He has to accept the truth or he'll continue to wither away.

Oh how things would be so much easier for him if Tsumugi had been there by his side each time he left on a mission.

He misses him to the point his heart aches for him. The way he talks, laughs, and acts. The way his voice soothes his aching heart. Hell, even his smile brings him joy. It hurts.

_It'll be over soon._

Chikage knows that. He knows he'll come right back home and be greeted by everyone. And then he'll flop down onto his bed, basking in the warmth of his partner. He's trying to keep himself from reaching his breaking point but thoughts about Tsumugi, thoughts about spending time with him, is driving him mad. And as much as he would talk to Tsumugi about this, he knows that he'd be putting him in danger. It pains him that he can't be honest about himself, about what he does. He feels that even venting to him at all, he'd feel like a burden. It's the fear of the organization that keeps him from being honest. If it hadn't been for them, Chikage would be more open about himself. More true to himself, to others, to Tsumugi. But there's no telling if even that is true either.

All he needs to do now is hold out for just a few more days, and then he'll be back on the next flight to Tokyo, back to MANKAI Company. Back home to his partner. He checks the time on his phone. 

_5:23 A.M._

Sleep sounds incredibly swell right about now. If only his nightmares hadn't been such a nuisance to him.

Here's to another attempt at getting rest. Hopefully this time his dream wouldn't be too awful.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catboyalice)! i'll keep writing some more fics... q__q


End file.
